


Just Move Along

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompt: Sam and Dean (established relationship pls) are on a hunt. They've just killed whatever it is they're hunting (you choose) and are heading back to the impala. They make a wrong turn and head down a narrow hallway. They get stuck. Dean or Sam start wiggling to try and get free, which makes the other one hard. Up to you how it ends (whether they realize they're making the other hard before the other comes or not is up to you) but please let it end with them both coming in their pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Move Along

**Author's Note:**

> You can start requesting fics again! I'm on top of my list!

**Prompt** : Prompt: Sam and Dean (established relationship pls) are on a hunt. They've just killed whatever it is they're hunting (you choose) and are heading back to the impala. They make a wrong turn and head down a narrow hallway. They get stuck. Dean or Sam start wiggling to try and get free, which makes the other one hard. Up to you how it ends (whether they realize they're making the other hard before the other comes or not is up to you) but please let it end with them both coming in their pants.

 

The fucking poltergeist.

There was never anything pleasant about hunting a poltergeist. They were mean, and angry and seemed to take an unnatural sense of joy in throwing heavy things, throwing heavy things at people, and throwing people into heavy things. Dean wasn’t even in the mood to joke about it being a “supernatural” sense of joy.

He and Sam were running around the house, trying to put hex bags in all four corners. The nasty ghost turned up and they barely at the fourth bad in the north corner before the poltergeist reached them.

It exploded in a mad fiery rage and Sam and Dean fell on top of each other. “Never hunting a poltergeist again,” Dean promised.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Which is what you said about the Wendigo last year, the werewolf two months ago, and the vampire last week that tried to bite your neck.”

Dean rubbed at his left shoulder, still feeling the phantom whisper of the vampire. “You could have been faster with that knife.”

“You always need more,” Sam grumbled.

Dean winked. “What I really need now is _you_.” He nipped at Sam’s collarbone. “Wanna be my vampire, baby boy?”  
“It’s only because I’ve gone a week without sex that that sentence is turning me on,” Sam said.

Dean smirked and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Let me guide you, baby boy.”   
“I’m not a baby,” Sam reminded.

“I changed your diapers, I can call you whatever I want,” Dean retorted. He slid his hand into Sam’s back pocket. It made walking a little difficult, but Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck and put little kisses on his collarbone and it was all worth it. They stumbled together through the house. It was as big as a maze and difficult to find their way, even more so because they were too wrapped up in each other and stealing kisses. They didn’t notice where they were going until Sam cleared his throat. “Dean? Are we headed the right way?”  
Dean looked around. “Of course. I know where I’m going. The door is…” Dean glanced around. “Over there.”

“How do you kn-,”

“Don’t question your big brother,” Dean scolded. “Now come on, lazy ass.”   
“You love my ass,” Sam retorted.

“Never a good comeback, not a good one now.” Dean removed his hand from Sam’s pocket and twisted their fingers together. “Come on, slowpoke.”

The walls were getting closer together, but the walls always seemed close together when Dean’s Sasquatch of a brother walked through a hallway. Dean didn’t pay attention to it until it was almost impossible for the two of them to squeeze through.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam said.

Dean struggled to turn around and look at his brother. “What’s up?”   
Sam tried to scoot closer to his brother. “I think we’re stuck. And lost.”

Dean tried to move closer to Sam and found that the most he could do was twist himself sideways. “Okay, shuffle towards me. We’ll walk out of here sideways.”

Sam tried to put himself farther in and the two Winchesters ended up across from each other, their hips pressed together and faces inches away. “Can you move?” Dean asked.

Sam wiggled his hips and tried to push forward. “Nope. You?”

Dean couldn’t move more than twisting his ankle. “Nothing.”

Sam twisted and moved his hips from side to side. “Ugh. We’re going to be stuck here forever.”

Dean was not going to admit it, but Sam’s squirming had his hips rubbing right against Dean’s crotch. “Sam, stop moving,” Dean grunted.

Sam twisted around. “Why? It’s not like just standing here is going to get anything done.”

Dean’s dick was starting to plump in his jeans from Sam’s grinding. “Well, wiggling isn’t doing much either.”   
Sam twisted his arms to push at Dean’s shoulders in an effort to gain momentum. “If I wiggle enough I think I can scooch sideways. Then we both walk sideways on the wall and get out of this mess _you_ got us into.” Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean.

Dean shifted. Sam was certainly getting his revenge now; Dean was half-hard in his pants with his hands and couldn’t move a muscle. “I’m sorry I got us into this, but I think that all the squirming is just making this worse.”

Sam scoffed. “Really? I can’t think of much to make this worse.”   
“Well,” Dean tried. “We could be wet.”  
“If we were wet, we might be able to slip out of here,” Sam pointed out. Dean glared at him.

“Smartass.” Dean tried to push his hips away from Sam’s but there was no room and it ended up rubbing their crotches together more. Dean grunted with the friction. He hoped Sam hadn’t heard the noise, but luck wasn’t with him and Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Are you in pain?” Sam asked. He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and looked concernedly into his brother’s eyes. Their crotches brushed against one another and Dean hissed and concern faded into understanding. Sam smirked. “Oh, that’s the problem you have, is it?” Sam teased. “Little Dean needs some help?”

“I’m still not happy with the nickname you’ve given my dick. It is definitely _not_ little. Just because you have a monster cock hiding in your jeans-,”

Sam crushed his lips against Dean’s, effectively cutting him off. “Oh I know you’re not little. And if we weren’t stuck right now, I’d pull it out of your jeans and show you just how much I love your dick. But for now-,” Sam grinded his hips against Dean. “This is going to have to suffice.”

Dean clutched at Sam’s shoulders. “Sammy…”   
Sam circled against Dean. “This turning you on, Dean? Can you come in your pants from dry humping?”   
“That’s a stupid word,” Dean muttered.

Sam hummed and bent his head to nibble and kiss Dean’s neck. “Would you prefer rubbing off?” He rubbed their hips together for emphasis and Dean groaned.

“Call it whatever, I just have to come,” Dean grunted.

“Poor Dean, hard in his jeans and can barely move.” Sam took his hands and placed them on Dean’s waist. There was no space between the two brothers; every part of their bodies was pressed together. Sam took Dean’s mouth in furious kisses, sucking on his lip and slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean whimpered and rotated his waist against Sam’s. “Please, Sammy.”   
“Whatever you want, baby,” Sam crooned. Dean didn’t let Sam get away with pet names unless he was on the edge of coming and desperate. Sam was hard in his jeans, his dick about two seconds away from staining his underwear.

Dean humped Sam like a dog and then, with a high-pitched keen, he came in his jeans. The wet spot was obvious and the sight was too much for Sam. He gasped into Dean’s mouth and came in his own pants.

They came down from their high panting and leaning against each other. “That was great,” Dean said, “but now we’re both stuck with sticky underwear.”

Sam bent over and shimmed to the right. They were now next to each other and able to wiggle out sideways.

“Did you know we could do that the entire time?” Dean asked incredulously.

Sam winked. “Maybe. But I think we had a good time pressed against each other, don’t you?”   
Dean pushed his brother. “Imma kick your ass later.”

Sam grinned. “Promise?”

Dean groaned.  

 

 

 


End file.
